


A Hill Called Home

by BadGoose



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/pseuds/BadGoose
Summary: Maria Hill was given the rather boring task of babysitting Tony Stark while he is in Afghanistan, but everything quickly begins to spiral out of control.A retelling of the MCU focused on Maria/Natasha and Tony/Pepper with a healthy dose of Tony and Maria annoying the hell out of each other like brother and sister eventually.
Relationships: Maria Hill & Tony Stark, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 99
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

She hadn’t missed this type of heat one bit. 

Maria Hill pulled at the collar of her uniform but the humid air did nothing to help with the everlasting swamp she’d happily left behind years ago. Her dark hair pulled into a tight regulation bun, fit inside a helmet that seemed designed to send rivulets of sweat down her spine to sit uncomfortably in the small of her back. 

She’d been a spy with SHIELD for a little over a year and she’d done everything they’d asked of her; Ops in all seven continents, undercover work, hostage situations, surveillance, if they needed it done Maria Hill made sure it got done to the letter. 

Maria knew how good she was, and how lucky SHIELD was that she’d choose them. They certainly hadn’t been the only offers she’d had on the table. Which was why she detested the fact they had her currently playing babysitter to an idiot. There were a million things more worthy of her time. 

They had intel that a terrorist group called The Ten Rings had an unusually high level of activity in the last few days and the biggest piece on the board in the region they operated was standing there like a jackass in plain view showing off for his potential investors. Tony Stark did nothing quietly and even a simple demonstration was a showcase. Perfectly timed out for his ego to expand ever greater, as well as announcing his presence to anyone within fifty miles. 

Nick Fury had been the one to assign her on this particular task and she already hated him for it. She was supposed to be there to keep an eye on him but everything the man did was a security expert’s worst nightmare. He was a sniper’s dream, easily visible, stood out in a group, insisted on being the center of attention. If there was a book on keeping safe in a warzone, Tony Stark set it on fire and waved it high in the air for all to see. 

On principle her eyes scanned the surrounding area for the telltale glint of a scope. Fury had managed to get her assigned to the convoy the military provided Stark and she’d been with him ever since he’d touched down on the tarmac back at camp earlier this morning. Why he insisted on having this meeting so far out in the middle of nowhere only Tony knew, but at this point Maria had stopped trying to analyze him expecting anything she considered rational. 

Unlike him Maria had dressed like all the other soldiers, not exactly looking to stand out like he was. No one else needed to know Stark was being protected by SHIELD. Tony himself didn’t even know and that’s the way Fury wanted it. It wasn’t exactly difficult slipping back into old military protocol and blending in with the rest. 

“Hey you. Soldier woman who looks like she could kick most men's ass.” 

Maria blinked in surprise at Stark actually addressing her. Taking a quick look left and right just to make sure there wasn’t anyone else leaning against this particular Humvee. 

“Yes, you. Do you like scotch?” Tony asked with a smile. His eyebrow raised above the stylish sunglasses he wore. Suit somehow still immaculate despite the heat. 

“I’ve been known to enjoy it on occasion.” Maria responded evenly. Interested in why Tony had taken a sudden interest in her and hoping it wasn’t for the reason she expected. 

“Good, because what is today if not an occasion.” Tony said matter of factly, producing a glass of scotch that Maria assumed probably cost more than what she made in a week and holding it out for her. 

“I’m working.” 

“So am I. We have so much in common.” 

“Listen Stark-” 

“Call me Tony.” 

“Stark... I’m going to help you out right now. You’re wasting your time.” 

“I see. Boyfriend back home. Maybe another one out here.” Tony’s joking tone did little to stop Maria from imagining her fist connecting with his jaw. 

“I’m just here to do a job sir.” Maria said as calmly as possible. This mission was annoying enough when Tony’s attention was focused elsewhere. Thankfully she wasn’t assigned to ride in the same Humvee. At least she’d have a little reprieve from his juvenile, never closing mouth on the ride back to camp. 

Tony smirked and shrugged his shoulders before downing the drink he’d been offering up in one gulp as if that display would impress her. “So, no boyfriend then. Well then I’ve got one more guess but it’s really unoriginal.” 

Maria sighed and finally gave in. Her eyes rolling at the never-ending test of frustration that was a conversation with Tony Stark. “If I say you’re right will you stop bothering me?” 

Maria didn’t know what she expected from Tony but it certainly wasn’t what she got. He flashed her an actually understanding smile and nodded politely. “For now. But should you feel the need to ask for an autograph I now charge a hundred per letter.” 

“You’re an ass.” 

“I’m well aware.” Tony replied with a tilt of his suddenly full glass tumbler as he walked back towards the Humvee he was assigned. 

That could have been worse Maria thought. Tony was obviously a player and an asshole but she’d met people who react much worse when rejected like that. She was still going to be happy as hell to leave this godforsaken desert. Only a couple hours left and this stupid babysitting assignment would be over. 

It was only thirty minutes later when Maria realized just how wrong she’d been. The first explosion had come out of nowhere and she’d only been just fast enough to duck out of the way as a wave of gunfire tore through the Humvee at head level, killing everyone else in a matter of seconds. 

The noise was overwhelming but Maria knew how to focus in the middle of chaos. She carefully made her way out of the vehicle and used it as cover to try and assess where exactly they were getting hit from. Rifle in her hands and ready to go at a moment's notice. 

Her eyes strained to find Tony Stark amongst the smoke, looking ahead at the Humvee he was in and breathing a sigh of relief when she saw him stumble out. 

She took a chance and stayed low, quickly sprinting across the distance and getting to Stark’s side. His panicked eyes nearly staring through her as the sound of bullets and bombs created a deafening cacophony that made it difficult to focus. 

Maria heard the sound of approaching vehicles and immediately knew they were in trouble and weren’t going to be getting out. Her hand moving to press the button on the side of her watch that would send out a distress beacon for SHIELD to hopefully find. She had no illusions of them getting there in time to help with this ambush but there wasn’t much else to do. They were clearly outmatched and the element of surprise only made it worse. 

“Find cover and stay down.” Maria yelled at the businessman. Grabbing hold of his suit jacket and shoving him towards some boulders so he’d finally get moving. Skidding to the ground on his butt and pulling out his phone to do something. Maria didn’t have time to ask. 

The next thing she knew was the world spinning upside down and her ears rang like she was inside of a church bell at noon. 

Her body didn’t seem to want to respond to her at first but Maria willed herself to roll over and look back at where Tony had taken refuge. A charred crater taking up the space between them and answering Maria’s question about what had happened. There’d been an explosion and she was luck to not be dead. Her consciousness started to fight her and Maria was glad to see Tony moving ever so slightly as her eyelids began to flutter. 

She wanted to do more to check on the man she’d been assigned but Maria’s body wasn’t going to listen to her and the darkness began to overtake her vision till the world finally fell away and she knew no more. 

For a brief few seconds her brain restarted and a groan of pain left her lungs. An unmistakable boot pressing into her ribs with uncaring force. Her mind just barely able to translate what was being said. 

“This one’s alive.” 

“Bring her. Stark may need extra motivation.” 

As her body was hauled off the ground all Maria’s injuries made themselves known at once and thankfully her mind shut back off before they tossed her into the truck bed next to an unconscious Tony Stark. 

So much for this being an easy babysitting job. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the amazing response to my first chapter. Got this one done quickly as a present for you all. It's a bit of a setup chapter but its necessary for getting us to the fun stuff here. 
> 
> *Tiny warning for some allusions to torture and a very brief description.

The door to the cell burst open and a flurry of activity in the normally dull cave prison got Ho Yinsen to stand up from where he’d been sitting. A large group of his captors touting assault rifles at the ready stormed inside and their leader, a man called Raza, walked up to him with threatening intent. Stopping just inches from Yinsen to lord above him. “You have work to do.” 

Behind him an unconscious body was dragged in, relatively carefully considering the state of his body. 

“Save his life, or you lose yours.” 

Yinsen gave the man a brief look over and his breath nearly stopped when he recognized the man as Tony Stark. “I’ll need tools.” 

“You’ll have what you need. I don’t care what it takes. He is needed in the best condition you can get him.” 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Yinsen said critically. There was already so much damage this would be a difficult surgery in the confines of a real medical facility. As is, all he had was hope. 

“If you have time there is another patient, but your priority is him. If you’re needed 24/7 to keep him alive I don’t care. He is your priority.” 

Yinsen swallowed deeply. “Understood.” 

When Tony finally came back to the land of the living, he was convinced this was all some sort of Cronenberg body horror fever dream. Having a literal car battery directly attached to one’s person wasn’t normal, but it also wasn’t something he could deny. The weight of it with every step attested to how real this was. 

He was confronted with his harsh reality as the man he’d been locked up with explained how his life had been saved, and the precarious state of his future. It was a lot to take in and that wasn’t even taking into account his captivity. Not exactly something a man of his tastes was used to. 

The grim reality of his situation set in further as he watched his life’s work turned against him. They wanted him to build a working version of the Jericho missile he’d been showcasing before all this insanity went down. His refusal had gone about as well as he’d expected. If they weren’t drowning him, the water would have been refreshing in the relentless humid heat. For a while his greatest hope was that they’d take it too far, and kill him on accident. He knew that was their intention no matter what he did. 

They’d dragged him out into the sun and after so long in the caves Tony’s eyes burned in pain as they slowly adjusted. His own failure was once again proudly waved in his face. Stark Industries branding plastered around so thoroughly you’d think they were an official sponsor. There wasn’t anything to distract him from the guilt. Nothing to occupy his mind from taking a look in the mirror. 

Which was why his refusal at yet another request for his services was so swift. At this point Tony was numb. No matter what his future held he knew the ending. Sometimes his intelligence was an inconvenience. A dumber man might have had hope. 

Tony assumed that was the end of it when the bearded man who’d been this terrorist groups communicator said something and several members of the group moved back into the cave with a purposeful stride. “What did he say Yinsen?” 

Yinsen grimaced and closed his eyes. “He told them to get her.” 

Tony’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Who?” 

“I’m sorry Tony. I didn’t get a chance to tell you. You weren’t the only person who they brought back.” Yinsen shifted uncomfortably and pushed his glasses back up his sweaty nose. 

Tony’s stomach tightened as the implication became clear. 

The bearded man began speaking again and the men returned to the mouth of the cave with one extra. Tattered and dirty camo pants with a plain shirt that originally had been white but was now smeared with dirt and splotches of dried blood. Arms bound behind their back, left arm awkwardly held to their side and a canvas bag draped over their head. 

Yinsen sighed and forced himself to translate. “He wants you to see the face of the woman you’ve condemned.” 

* * *

Maria woke up when she’d been dropped unceremoniously on the ground. Her body protested the treatment and before she could do anything her world was plunged back into darkness as a door slammed and the only light source was cut off. 

Well, this wasn’t great, Maria thought. She took a moment to steady herself and take stock of her injuries. Being that near an explosion meant her whole body was very unhappy but a few points stuck out. Her left arm was being a traitor and not listening to her commands to move. Even if she couldn’t see it, boiling, stabbing pain when she rolled to her back made it pretty clear the arm was broken pretty severely. Her best bet would be to keep it as still as possible for now. At least her legs seemed to be functioning pretty well and she carefully used her feet to explore the dark space around her. 

Judging by her own height and what she could tell in the dark, the room was little bigger than a broom closet. 

Maria blamed the ringing in her head for why it took till now for her to check on her SHIELD issue watch. Luck didn’t seem to be on her side and it was little more than a fashionable bracelet at this point. So much for it supposedly being reinforced to be more durable. She’d have to yell at SHIELD’s R&D division when she got back. She hoped the beacon had stayed on long enough to lead them here but she couldn’t work under that assumption. 

Now that she’d given enough consideration to her own situation Maria’s mind began to focus on the mission and how exactly she’d find Tony Stark and get him out of here. Given his fame, Maria assumed they’d want him alive. Obviously, their intel hadn’t been wrong, which meant that she could be relatively sure the group holding them was The Ten Rings. Knowing that didn’t change much, but it helped her from thinking about how dismal her prospects were at the moment. She didn’t know why they’d brought her here but every logical guess her mind conjured wasn’t pleasant. 

Rather than focusing on ‘what ifs’ Maria redoubled her efforts on learning as much as she could about wherever the hell they were. Obviously, it was a cave, and based on her injuries she expected that she’d have woken up while in transport if they’d crossed the Afghanistan border. There were only so many mountain ranges withing a reasonable distance of the ambush location but still far too many for her to be narrow it down all that much. 

She wasn’t sure exactly how long she’d been in there when the door opened and soft light finally illuminated the space she was inhabiting. The door itself was crudely built and fitted into the rock, more unforgiving rock surrounding her on all sides. There wasn’t any way out besides the door and that wasn’t much of an option. It was open all of the three seconds it took for someone to slide a tray along the ground before it slammed shut again and Maria heard it lock. Only a door bolt, no keyed lock but that still wasn’t of much help to her. 

Maria’s working hand slowly crept along the floor till it bumped into the edge of the tray. The fact they’d not just shot her back at the ambush site made her confident it wasn’t poisoned. She wasn’t one hundred percent sure but that would seem like a rather unnecessary step if they wanted her dead, and if she had any chance of getting out of this alive, she couldn’t deny the nutrients. She wasn’t sure what the goopy mess was but didn’t let her brain think about it long. Shoveling it into her mouth with her bare hand. They clearly weren’t interested in giving her a utensil that could be used as a weapon. 

One small thing working in her favor was that they seemingly had no idea she was a SHIELD agent. They hadn’t looked past the uniform and that gave her the small advantage of them underestimating her. She’d bide her time. Survival was paramount right now and making a move before being properly prepared wouldn’t help her or Stark. 

Maria tried to keep track of time but her only way of estimating was based off of the door being opened and a fresh tray of goopy, tasteless slop was slid into her room. Her best guess was that they were feeding her twice a day based on how her body felt and what you could call her sleep schedule. There was nothing else to do in between feedings and Maria just did her best to not go insane. When she was a young girl, she’d read Tolkien's work’s so many times the words were ingrained in her mind. Just like back then she fell into the stories as an escape. 

By the time the door opened and something else happened Maria had become numb to the feel of insects crawling over her in the dark. This was the sixth time the door opened so Maria assumed it had been at least two days since the ambush when a bald, bespectacled man entered with a lamp that illuminated the room in an orange glow. 

“I apologize for not being here earlier. Do not fear me. I’m as much as prisoner as you. My name is Ho Yinsen. Please allow me to tend to your wounds.” The man seemed sincere and Maria didn’t really have any other option but to allow it. 

He was diligent and efficient with his work. Cleaning out all the scrapes she’d gotten along her arms from the shrapnel of the blast and stitching a few of the larger ones shut. Maria didn’t say anything in case this was all a ploy. 

“I wish I’d been able to get to your arm earlier. There isn’t much I can do now that it’s begun healing on its own. Nothing that I’d feel comfortable doing in these conditions at least.” 

Maria had sort of guessed that herself. The pain in her arm had slowly shifted over the days into a pulsing throb that she figured was blood rushing to try and fix the damage. Which she could now finally see fully in the light. Just below her elbow there was an unnatural bend in her forearm that was so swollen she’d rather have not seen it. At least when she’d been in the dark Maria could lie to herself. “It is what it is.” 

Yinsen raised an eyebrow at her dismissive attitude but didn’t question it. “I’d offer some ice to help, but my supplies are rather limited for you.” 

His choice of words stuck out to Maria. “What do you mean, for me?” Hoping she could maybe get some information from this man. 

Before he could respond the door burst open and several men touting weapons ushered him back out. Shutting the door with a resounding slam behind them and once again plunging Maria into pitch black. 

The next days were filled with more of the same and Maria could already feel the isolation and minimal sustenance starting to take its toll. 

When the armed men came back and dragged her out the door, she was almost happy for the activity. Her arms were yanked behind her back none too gently and bound together with zip ties. Left arm screaming in agony at the manipulation but Maria just bit down on her lip and bared it. Unwilling to scream if she had any choice in the matter. 

Her time in the light quickly went away with the smelly, itchy canvas bag they shoved over her head. There wasn’t much to do but let their uncaring grip led her to whatever her destination was. She used her last remaining senses to try and visualize the direction they moved, listening to the sounds change as they moved through the caves and the already unbearable heat began to intensify. 

She was dropped unceremoniously to her knees and Maria could feel the sun’s warmth on her back. Even with the bag over her head she knew she was outside and she greedily sucked in the fresh air. A gentle breeze against her neck almost enough to make her thankful for the two men who’d been dragging her along. 

All of a sudden, the bag was forcefully pulled from her head. Uncaring about the tufts of hair that had come up in their grip. 

The sun was too much for her eyes and Maria had to immediately close them and stare at the ground. Taking her time slowly opening them and letting her eyes acclimate enough that she could actually raise her head and look around. 

* * *

Tony’s blood chilled as he looked at the woman they’d brought out. A flash of recognition going through his mind, recalling the brief exchange they’d had. 

Yinsen looked down at the ground and tried to keep his voice steady while he continued translating. “You have till tomorrow to make your decision. Make the missile... Or this woman will know the type of pain you’ve delivered to others.” 

Tony had never really been a fan of these type of moral quandaries. If he made the missile surely more would suffer than this one woman who he’d never even gotten the name of. 

“A small taste for you to consider.” Yinsen said with resignation as he turned his head away. 

Tony couldn’t tear his eyes away as the two men holding cut away the ties and each grabbed an arm. An imposing bald man with piercing, evil eyes glared back at Tony and casually unfurled a leather whip. Tony knew what was coming but he couldn’t take his eyes away as the crack of the whip breaking the sound barrier proceeded the disgusting sound of leather on skin. 

It went on forever to Tony, but the reality of it was only about a minute. His stomach threatened to lose itself all over the sand but he forced the bile back down. Never once did the woman cry out in pain and Tony wasn’t sure if that made it worse or not. 

The sound finally stopped and Tony felt faint watching the woman’s body slump forward unconscious. 

“His men are loyal and deserve all the riches you’ve enjoyed your whole privileged life.” The words felt like poisonous tar on Yinsen’s tongue. “Every day that you choose to continue defying them his men will be rewarded. Her cell will be left unlocked as payment for your failure and...” Yinsen couldn’t finish translating the horrific words but Tony didn’t need to hear them to understand what would happen. 

“I’ll do it.” 

The bearded man’s demeanor shifted and suddenly he was all smiles. They’d gotten what they wanted. 

Tony would let them think that as an idea began to form. “But I’ll need her help. Let her work for me and you’ll have your missile.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Next chapter we'll finally get some real Tony and Maria interaction and see how her being here changes things. Natasha and Pepper will be coming in soon but I'm going to make you all work for it in the meantime.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again! You all continue to show amazing support so I thought I'd get one more chapter out for as thanks.

Maria’s return to the land of the living was not pleasant. Biting back a groan of pain at the feel of flames on her back. Every inch of skin on her back screaming for relief. It wasn’t a feeling she was unfamiliar with and she knew moving would only make it worse. The best thing to do was bury her face in a pillow and sink further into her mattress. 

‘Wait... Mattress?’ Maria thought to herself. Maybe calling it a mattress was too nice, but the thin layer between her and the floor was heaven after nearly a week of sleeping on unforgiving rock. 

“You shouldn’t move. Save your energy. Your body will need it to heal.” Maria recognized Yinsen’s particular accented voice from the last time he’d worked on her. 

“No offense, but I really wish we stopped meeting.” Maria said with a wince. 

“You’re not the only one soldier woman.” The sudden voice got Maria to pay attention. She’d seen Stark earlier but she’d expected to wake up back in her closet prison. “By the way, a name would be nice. I’m perfectly willing to stick with soldier woman but that feels a little informal given our circumstances.” 

As annoying as he could be- and was currently being- Maria was glad to hear his voice. It meant she still had a mission and her mind was able to focus on that rather than her own pain. Which meant she had to continue the illusion that she was nothing more than a soldier caught up in something insane. “It’s Robin.” 

“So, when is Batman coming to save us?” Stark dryly joked which earned him a glare from Maria. “No need to get angry. I’m upset at myself. That was honestly too easy. Kind of takes the fun out of it.” 

“Should have come up with a different name.” Maria said quite literally, but Stark just assumed she was joking. 

“Lying is a skill. You’ll get better at it someday.” 

Maria fought the urge to chuckle to herself but truthfully, she was actually sort of glad for the conversation. It had been too long since she’d talked to someone for real and it focused her energy on something besides the gentle tug and pull of her flesh as Yinsen stitched up the bigger lashes. 

Tony was working hard to keep himself calm but it was an act. Despite being in the business of weapons manufacturing it was entirely different being on this side of the violence. His life had been pristine, easy, but this was gritty and harsh. It was the reality he always stayed away from. It didn’t take a genius- though he was- to know the end result of his work. One didn’t make missiles, and bombs without knowing what they did. It was always easy to justify though. If his company didn’t make them, someone else would. Why not be the beneficiary? “Let me be the first to welcome you to your new digs Robin. I’ve asked for extra pillows but the front desk wasn’t answering.” 

“You know, you don’t always have to be talking.” Maria said. 

“I’ll have you know I do in fact have to be talking. It’s a strange disease. Doctors around the world admit they don’t understand it, but I like to think that just makes me special.” 

Maria rolled her eyes but deep down she didn’t mind it all that much. She wouldn’t go so far as to say Tony was endearing but she could see the cracks at the edges of his demeanor in the small differences from when he’d spoke to her earlier at the demonstration. If acting like himself helped Stark cope, who was she to deny him that comfort? Though the prospects of escape seemed small, any plan would benefit from her assignment being in a positive state of mind. “I think that disease is called narcissism.” 

“Haven’t heard that word before.” Tony faked confusion. “And if I haven’t heard of it, it must not be important.” 

Later on, Maria would blame it on the lack of food, dehydration, and shock but she actually let out a small laugh at Tony’s sarcastic wit. 

“Was that a laugh?” 

“A sympathy laugh.” Maria clarified. 

“Still counts.” Tony said as he walked back to his work desk and looked back down at his sketches. 

Maria started to roll onto her side to see where Tony had walked but a gentle hand on her shoulder kept her from moving. “Please. Don’t move. The bleeding has finally stopped. I know that it may be uncomfortable but its best if you stay on your stomach as much as possible.” 

“It's fine. I’ve had worse.” Maria said without thinking, but she did listen to his words and settled back down. “I’ll take being on my stomach for a while if it means I’m not laying on the ground.” 

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to focus on his plans rather than the old scars he’d noticed crisscrossing through the new wounds while helping Yinsen clean them out as best they could in their dirty, cave confines. It wasn’t his place to ask about them and he was sure Robin wouldn’t want to talk to a man she barely knew about it. Also, it just made him uncomfortable. Tony was sure if Pepper was around, she’d know what to say or do, but that was why he had her. Feelings and all that emotional stuff was not his forte, but she always managed to help smooth out the damage his abrasive personality created. “Make sure to get your beauty sleep bird girl because when you get back on your feet, I’m going to need a hand with this.” 

“First, why ask me my name if you’re just going to make up nicknames anyways? Two, what is this? And third, I hope you literally mean you need a hand.” Maria said as she motioned to her left arm. “Cause only one of mine is really working at full strength.” 

Tony started to make a joke but he turned to her with a serious face. He wasn’t prepared to let another person die in here and desperate situations call for desperate measures. “We’ll make do. And this...” He walked over and placed the paper next to the pillow Maria was resting her head, “Is my plan to get us out here.” 

Maria was dumbfounded. She hadn’t been able to come up with a good plan, so what the hell did Stark think up? Curiously pressing the papers together so she could see the full picture of what Stark was planning. 

“So... What do you think?” 

Maria blinked as she tried to wrap her head around the absurdity of what was written on the paper in front of her. “Seriously?” 

Tony didn’t falter one bit at her scrutinizing glance and Maria didn’t know if he was crazy or just that confident in his own abilities. “Do you have a better plan?” 

“...” At least Maria didn’t feel bad about not having a plan while Tony did. Never in a million years would she have dreamt up something this asinine. “I can’t believe I’m about to help you build this shit.” 

Tony flashed her a bright smile that she assumed he meant to be reassuring. “That’s the spirit Robin.” 

Maria sighed and pressed her face into the pillow. Tony’s plan was a longshot and required all sorts of things to go their way, but what other option was there? She’d make sure to finish her mission and get Stark out of here safely one way or another. 

* * *

Phil Coulson sighed heavily and paused outside of the director’s office to center himself. He was beyond tired but with everything happening there wasn’t a whole lot of time to waste sleeping. The door slid open and he strolled inside to see his boss, Nick Fury standing behind his desk and staring out the window. “I’ve got the report.” 

“Go ahead.” Fury replied without turning around. 

“They say it could take months to ensure it is done safely.” 

Fury turned around and sat down in his leather chair. Taking a moment to choose his next words carefully. “I trust you and Barton have a reason for putting this timebomb on my lap.” 

Phil stiffened his posture. He knew this was coming from the moment Barton decided to go against his orders and had been trying to come up with an adequate answer all day when all he’d had to do was take a quick trip to medical. “We do sir.” 

“And those reasons are?” Fury asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew Coulson well- trusted him even- and there was something haunted in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. 

“Sir... There are video files of her initial processing... I suggest you watch them. Written words don’t do it justice.” 

Fury was contemplative. His lone eye scrutinizing the man across from him. Finally giving a small nod and letting Phil let out the breath he’d been holding. “I’ll see to it. Dismissed.” 

Getting approval helped take a load of his mind but Phil stood his ground and didn’t move from his spot. 

“Is there something else agent?” Fury asked, though he suspected he already knew the answer. 

“Do you have any new information on-” 

“The information is the same as it was when you last asked me. We cannot justify the expense for one agent who may or may not even be alive at this point.” 

“With all due respect-” 

“People say that before saying something disrespectful. Tread carefully Phil.” 

Phil was fuming but managed to not show much of it on his face. “What about Stark? We can’t justify the expense for him? She was sent there to guard him because of rumors but now that something actually happened, we can’t do a thing? We’ve had weeks to do something but instead we’ve sat on our hands.” 

“This is starting to sound disrespectful.” Fury said calmly as Phil tried to not get angrier. “I’m tolerant because I know you brought her in but my orders are final. You have your focus. I have mine. I believe I said you were dismissed.” 

Phil bit his tongue and nodded tersely. Pondering one more word before deciding against it and walking back out the door, anger slowly simmering beneath the surface as he contemplated on Fury's unwillingness, or inability to do more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright well, there we go. Some fun Maria Tony bonding in the midst of a horrible situation and we've gotten to the beginning of the fun stuff. And we even get a little hint of Natasha here. 
> 
> Little bit of a short chapter but next chapter is going to be a doozy as we get into the real changes of Maria being involved here.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Week 1_ **

“You sure you should be up?” 

Maria glared a warning at Stark as she carefully shuffled across the room with a shitty excuse for a blanket draped over her shoulders to protect her modesty. The wounds on her back hadn’t fully healed yet but Maria was sick and tired of lying down doing nothing. Yinsen had cut away the remains of her tattered shirt when he’d worked and their captors didn’t care to offer her another. Which left her with just the heavy camo uniform jacket currently hanging in front of her. “I’m not spending another day laying on my stomach Stark.” 

“You know, I’d normally make a sex joke about that, but I’m feeling generous today.” Tony quipped as he went back to working on the project in front of him. Carefully soldering the pieces together of his miniature arc reactor and trying to ignore the grunts of discomfort from behind him till he couldn’t take it. 

Maria struggled her good arm into the sleeve and tried to work the jacket over her shoulders to no avail. Mostly serving to make the still healing wounds on her back pull and tug painfully against the forming scabs. 

“Damn, you’re stubborn.” Maria startled at the feel of a hand on her shoulder and it immediately retreated. “Sorry. Looked like you could use a working second hand. Shouldn’t touch without asking though.” 

“No... You shouldn’t.” Maria agreed as she calmed her racing heart and looked back over her shoulder at the eccentric billionaire who was offering to aid her. It certainly didn’t fit the profile of the man she’d put together, but if something were to cause real change in a person; being near death, kidnapped, and forced into working for a terrorist organization certainly could. 

“Promise I won’t look. Scout’s honor.” Tony said honestly. 

“You weren’t a scout.” Maria said. She knew for a fact he hadn’t been. She’d have found that when making the profile on her assignment. 

“Good guess. But the point stands.” 

Maria was still tempted to turn down the offer but her left arm was already shaking from the effort and she nodded in resignation. “Alright... Thanks.” She added as Tony gently helped guide her damaged arm through the sleeve and up over her shoulder. 

“No problem. You should feel lucky. I think you’re the first woman I’ve actually put clothes on. Unless you count those lingerie models in Argent-” 

“Please.” Maria interrupted. “Pretend you stopped talking before you started that last sentence.” 

**_Week 2_ **

“So, we’ll have fifteen minutes to get out of here.” Maria repeated as her mind already tried to come up with a more concrete plan. 

“Don’t judge me by this. I normally can last longer than fifteen minutes.” 

Tony smirked and Maria just rolled her eyes. 

**_Week 3_ **

Maria leaned back and rested her eyes as Tony and Yinsen played backgammon once again. Not like there was many other options for entertainment though. 

“Still haven’t told me where you’re from.” 

“I’m from a small town called Gomira. It’s actually a nice place.” 

“Got a family?” 

“Yes. And I will see them when I leave here. And you Stark?” 

Tony knew the answer but he didn’t want to admit it. He hadn’t really given any thought to it before now and even if he had, he would have brushed it aside. “How about you Robin? Where’d you come from before hearing Uncle Sam’s call? You got any family waiting back home to make one of those sappy ‘surprise soldier returns’ on YouTube?” 

Maria didn’t really see the point in lying, since Tony didn’t have her real name and she’d likely never see him again after this. If they even managed to survive that is. “Chicago.” 

Tony looked at her like he was waiting for more but Maria didn’t like thinking on her past in the best of circumstances. “So... Family? Friends? A girl?” 

The glare Maria shot Tony’s way was a warning. “No family, and I wouldn’t have enough time for her anyway.” 

At least Tony knew when to leave well enough alone and he turned back to Yinsen with a satisfied look on his face. “See. I’m not the only one.” 

**_Week 4_ **

Maria fought off sleep as long as she could. Her current job was taking apart a missile for a few small parts Tony needed in the next step of his plan. It would have been a slow job even with two perfectly working arms but her left arm never seemed like it wanted to work how she wanted. The pain may have subsided but her forearm now looked like it had a significant, abnormal bend in the middle. Her fingers barely wanted to listen to her sometimes, especially when she was actually holding something. 

She dropped the stupid screwdriver down on the table, and ran a hand through her hair while leaning back onto the chair’s back legs. Tony’s plan was daunting and not exactly the easiest thing to pull off when they’re every move was being watched. They had a few small safe spots the cameras couldn’t see but periodically their captors would come in and sweep the room. If they didn’t have to hide their work and make it look like they were actually making a real Jericho missile this would all be done a lot quicker. As is, progress was incredibly slow and frustrating. Every minute that went by had Maria on edge. Constantly wondering if today was the day they were figured out and, if they were lucky, executed on the spot. 

Yinsen was currently taking his turn sleeping and Maria tried to be as quiet as possible when she stood up. 

She walked towards Stark and was ready to ask him if there was anything else she could do when she realized he was slumped over his workbench completely unconscious. Whether it was guilt, pride, or something else Maria noticed Tony pushing himself harder and harder. The plan was all his vision and perhaps that was weighing heavily on his mind. If it failed, they wouldn’t get another chance. 

Maria couldn’t find it in her to wake him even though she had to admit it would probably feel pretty good to get him back for all the stupid jokes. Instead, all she did was bring over a light blanket to drape over his shoulders and went back to work dismantling explosives. Her life was weird right now. 

Besides, Tony had earned some sleep. 

**_Week 5_ **

The fire crackled away as they waited for the metal to melt down for the plating mold. 

“What’s your ideal woman Robin?” 

Of course, Tony never seemed to let a quiet moment remain quiet. “I’m not answering that.” 

“Come on. Yinsen’s no fun with his family. Give me a little peek behind the ice. Besides, I want to see if we have the same taste.” 

Maria huffed and rolled her eyes. Something she found herself doing on a nearly hourly basis. “I don’t know. Someone who understands my job.” 

“That’s priority one?” Tony asked amusedly. 

“Would you rather my criteria begin with their cup size?” 

“If that’s relevant. Give me something more. I’m trying to find a common bond here.” 

“Fine.” Maria had never really given much thought to her ideal partner. She wasn’t sure one even existed. Who in their right mind wanted someone who’s life was secrets? Even another agent seemed out of the question for anything beyond a brief physical release of tension. “Maybe... I guess... When I was younger, I really liked Molly Ringwald movies and the red hair sort of... works for me.” 

Tony chuckled and smiled fondly at Maria. “You’ve got good taste.” 

**_Week 6_ **

Maria woke up struggling to separate reality from her nightmare. They didn’t happen as much as they used to but the extra stress of being a hostage was making them more frequent. She stood up, because physically moving was always the quickest way of getting her mind back to normal, but was a little surprised when she felt something fall from her shoulders. Looking down to the ground to see a cloth sheet pooled at her feet. She didn't remember falling asleep with a sheet covering her. 

“Remind me to not wake you.” 

Maria’s eyes rolled automatically. “Thankfully you’ll never have to worry about that once we’re out of here Stark.” She rolled her shoulders try and got some of the unending knots from her back while walking over to where Tony was working. “Progress?” 

“Slowly. Still probably could use another two weeks but I’ll get there earlier.” 

Maria regarded Tony’s slumped shoulders and the bags under his eyes. “I’m sure you will.” 

“Yeah...” Tony’s voice sounded more than a little tired and lacked the normal confident, untouchable aura she’d seen in him before all this. He wasn’t the billionaire, playboy from all the media, this was just a man getting the worst wakeup call of his life. 

Maria hesitated a little, unsure if she was really someone to talk about dealing with things in a healthy way. “This’ll work. Don’t worry so hard. You don’t need more wrinkles for all those models that’ll be waiting for you back home.” 

Tony smirked a little, “I don’t know. Maybe it’ll make me look distinguished.” 

“Well, I’m sure you can always just show them your bank account if that doesn’t work out for you.” 

**_Week 7_ **

“Have you ever even had a real relationship?” 

“Define real?” Tony retorted. 

“Someone you actually called again.” 

“Then yes.” 

“Really?” Maria said skeptically. 

“Some movies deserve sequels.” 

“You really are disgusting sometimes.” 

“You’re fun to disgust.” 

Maria rolled her eyes. “Don’t you ever want something more than meaningless sex?” 

“You offering?” 

Tony knew he deserved the surprisingly strong punch to his shoulder. “Seriously. If... When we get out of here there’s no one you actually could see by your side for the rest of your life?” 

A vision of strawberry blonde flashed behind his eyes but Tony quickly pushed the thought away. “I could ask you the same thing.” 

Maria didn’t have an answer to her own question. “Point taken.” 

**_Week 8_ **

Tony wasn’t really one for villain monologues, it felt a bit worthless at this point of the proceedings. He also didn’t like not being able to understand when the bald man began shouting at Yinsen in another language and threatening him with a burning coal. “What do you want? A timeline?” He said, unable to stay silent any longer. “He’s a good assistant.” 

The immediate threat seemed to abate as the hot coal was set down and the bald man known as Raza walked threateningly towards Tony. Whose current bravado mostly stemmed from knowing they wouldn’t risk hurting him if they didn’t have their missile yet. “I want my missile tomorrow morning. I’ve given you more than enough time with two helpers.” 

“That’s asking a lot of me.” Tony tried to stall for as much time as he could get for the finishing touches to his suit. 

Raza frowned at his answer. “Unfortunate.” He motioned to the men behind Tony and without warning they grabbed onto Maria’s arms and began to pull her towards the exit. “Some motivation then.” He and the rest of the group began to move out of the room with Maria in tow. 

“Fine. We’ll get it done.” Tony pleaded. 

Raza smiled sinisterly. “I’m sure you will. Let the knowledge of what is happening and her screams bring you motivation Tony. It will stop when I have my weapon. You have my word.” That was the last thing he said before slamming the door behind them and leaving Tony and Yinsen alone. 

Tony had never worked harder his whole life. The lack of screams over the next few hours of frantic work was somehow worse. Even as he tried to focus on the work in front of him his imagination ran wild, taunting him with horrific images behind his eyelids of what was going on the longer he took. 

The moment of no return was here and Tony strapped himself into the suit with Yinsen’s help. Wishing every second that it could somehow go faster. He was already going to be cutting his energy reserves very close but that was the old plan. There was no way he was leaving here without Robin and he’d just have to hope the extra objective wouldn’t sap his arc reactor dry before escaping. 

As soon as the improvised explosive trap they’d rigged to the door blew, Tony knew they only had maybe a minute at most before more men came and as the progress bar slowly loaded, he could do nothing but watch as Yinsen grabbed a gun from the ground and went to distract the terrorists from interrupting him. 

Fighting his way out was easy, but the suit was cumbersome and lacked mobility. At least the steel plating seemed to be holding up to the weapons fire so far. 

His search for Robin wasn’t too difficult. The cave was pretty straightforward and didn’t have any crossroads to turn the wrong way. His vision was heavily limited because of the helmet but eventually he spotted a doorway that looked out of place. Moving over as quickly as he could and using the armored gauntlet to smash the lock from the door. 

Tony hated these men. It wasn’t difficult to hate them after the last couple months. But when he opened that door, he didn’t think he’d ever felt so much hate in his heart. Rushing inside, prepared to pull the man off of Robin’s body when a surprisingly calm voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“Took you long enough.” Maria said as she pushed the weight off herself and let the fat man’s body bonelessly fall to the ground. “Killed him at least an hour ago.” Her voice was remarkably flippant to Tony and he was sure his mouth was hanging open in awe as the woman he sort of knows got up from the cot and swiftly shimmied back into her pants. 

“Did he?” Tony couldn’t finish. 

“He didn’t get that far. Dumbass didn’t bother tying my legs down. Left him on top of me just in case anyone else looked in.” Maria tried not to think about his ugly fat face kissing her legs but at least he’d easily offered up his neck to break. 

“Oh... That’s... That’s good.” 

They’d quickly continued moving down the cave. There wasn’t time to think about what had happened, only what they needed to happen for escape. Maria had grabbed onto a stray rifle on the ground and they’d made their way to the cave exit where Raza and Yinsen’s dying body waited for them. 

Maria held guard after Tony knocked Raza out and kneeled next to Yinsen as his life slowly left him. She’d seen enough wounds to know right away there was no coming back for the honorable man, but they didn’t have time to mourn. “Stark... We need to move.” 

Tony’s eyes filled with renewed fury. He was angry at everything; himself, Yinsen’s death, their willingness to hurt Robin. That and more culminated into a need for some level of revenge. “My turn. Find cover quickly and stay down.” He said, unintentionally repeating her words from the ambush. 

Granted Maria didn’t have a suit of armor protecting her, so she wasn’t keen to being out of cover for long once they exited the cave into the harsh sun. Bullets immediately zipping through the heat and stinging the world around them. She found a relatively safe box next to a rock for cover and tried to pick off as many of their enemies as possible while Stark waded into the middle of the compound and began to burn up the camp. “Shit.” She muttered when she saw a heavy machine gun position unload on the suit and begin to actually cause some damage. 

Tony continued to get battered and the hydraulics helping him move the suit failed. Leaving him a sitting duck in the middle of the compound. 

Maria knew that she had to finish her mission no matter what and threw caution to the wind. Rushing across the open space as the enemies fire was focused on Tony. Sliding to a hault next to him and using the suit as a bullett shield. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Tony yelled out through the chaos as the explosives his company had made began to set off a chain reaction around them. 

“My job.” Maria yelled back with a somber smile she was sure he couldn’t see. The job always came first. “See ya, Batman.” Were her last words before reaching for the button that would set off the rockets in the suit’s boots. 

“Wait! Don’t do it Robin!” Tony yelled but the deed was already done. At the last moment he reached out to try and grab onto her wrist but the watch around her wrist snapped off into Tony’s clutching hand as the suit ascended up into the air and threw him far away from the compound. Crashing back to the ground in a heap of metal scrap and regret. 

* * *

Clint Barton yawned as he waited in the Quinjet as Phil Coulson had advised. Why? He had no idea, but Phil had been noticeably on edge for a couple months now. “You know you didn’t have to come?” He asked the red-haired woman sitting casually in the corner of the vehicle. He knew that casualness was all an act though. It had only been a week since SHIELD had given her a clean bill of health but she still felt liike an outsider and everyone but Clint and Phil did nothing to help her not feel that way. Not like he could blame them though. The Black Widow’s legend was known through the intelligence community and she could likely kill anyone at SHIELD if she really wanted to. 

“I was bored.” She said back in perfect English. You’d never know she was Russian. 

Clint didn’t get an opportunity to answer since Phil came storming up the ramp with fire in his eyes. “I’ve got a mission for you.” 

That certainly perked Clint’s ears up. “There a reason why you’re telling me and not showing me a file?” 

“Because this mission is off the books.” Phil said. He knew Clint wouldn’t turn down a mission and he’d shown multiple times he had no problem ignoring official orders and going against command. “I need you to check something out for me.” 

Clint raised his eyebrow, more than a little interested. It wasn’t everyday Phil came to him with a rogue mission. “What do you need?” 

“I’ve got a report about explosions in the mountains of Afghanistan less than thirty miles from the last known location of Hill’s watch beacon.” 

“What do you expect I’ll find?” 

Coulson deflated. “I’d rather not admit what I expect. I hope you’ll find a passenger for when you return.” 

Clint nodded solemnly before turning his gaze to the corner of the ship. “Well Romanoff... What do you say? Want your first official, unofficial mission as a SHIELD agent?” 

Natasha Romanoff was quiet and contemplative. She still didn’t know if she’d made the right decision when she agreed to become an agent. Was this just people trying to control her in a different way than the Red Room? She didn’t know that yet. But she did know her answer. “Sounds better than being bored here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the support! Hope you liked the little changes from the original Iron Man movie and maybe you even noticed a few small things, that can become big things later on ; )
> 
> Almost to some actual Tony/Pepper and Maria/Natasha that I know you've been patiently waiting for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I actually updated in the middle of the day instead of around midnight!
> 
> Small warning for some Red Room related content. Nothing too in detail though, but we are seeing through Natasha's eyes in this chapter, so its a little unavoidable.

Natasha hadn’t been lying. She truly did only decide to accompany Barton on this mission because she was bored. After almost two months of deprogramming and intensive, lengthy sessions with SHIELD psychiatrists she’d do anything that got her out of this place. The only little reprieve she had was when they’d finally allowed her access to the gym late last week. She wasn’t exactly sure, but Natasha figured that Phil had called in some favors to allow her that luxury, especially because Barton always conveniently was going to the gym whenever she was. He was obviously there as a safety measure so the gawking SHIELD agents at the gym would feel safer in the presence of the Black Widow. She was under no illusion that these people trusted her. In all honesty she wondered why the few people that seemed to be on her side were. She had no intention of breaking their agreement but she knew they didn’t have reason to believe her. 

Natasha didn’t even know if she actually liked being called Natasha, and the last name Romanoff still felt like she was talking about someone else. Which was odd for someone who’d gone by so many aliases over the years. Even though it was her official name as of now, Natasha Romanoff still felt like an alias, despite it just being an anglicized version of her Russian name. A coverup of what she really was. Of what she always was, and always would be. She didn’t believe in an afterlife but there wasn’t a question of where she’d be ferried off to when death finally caught up to her. Death was inevitable in this business; an early death highly probable. There would never be enough time to balance the scales and counter the red in her ledger, but hopefully SHIELD was the correct choice to use whatever future she had left better than she’d used her past. 

For the last year she’d attempted to balance the scales on her own but Natasha knew she wasn’t a moral person and struggled to ensure the people she killed were in some way deserving. Which meant she’d spent a year wallowing in the filth of humanity; child slavery, sex trafficking, drugs and death. All too often some horrifying concoction of all of the above. Even if Natasha wasn’t a good person, she’d known these people were worse. Putting a bullet in their head wasn’t something she had to question. 

She didn’t know if SHIELD was entirely morale as an organization, but in comparison to her they were saintly. She’d had a few close calls with them before Barton managed to get the best of her. Something she still wasn’t happy to admit even if she did have the excuse of having a knife wound on her ribs before he’d engaged her. Being bested by someone who used an antiquated weapon honestly bruised her ego. The only thing that helped that particular shame fade slightly was being able to spar with Barton and see firsthand how good he actually was with his dumb bow and arrows. 

He’d opened up to her about his past in the circus and even shown her the hearing aids he wore. He wasn’t ashamed of his hearing impairment but the SHIELD issued hearing aids were inconspicuous and basically unnoticeable if you didn’t know they were there. The Red Room had made sure they could communicate silently on missions and sign language gave them some sort of common ground, but she doubted they’d learned the same way. Unless someone had broken his fingers when he made a mistake too. 

“You know, if you keep brooding in corner people will start to think you’re a vampire.” 

Natasha hated that she understood what he was referring too. As part of her Americanization, he’d made her watch all of the Twilight movies in a row. The only reason she was sending him an evil glare instead of throwing a knife near his head was that he’d brought over plenty of vodka to her SHIELD sanctioned dwelling inside the helicarrier. “And what? They’ll avoid me more?” 

Barton chuckled from his position at the helm of the quinjet as they zoomed through the air at high speed. “Fair point. I’ll eventually find you a friend beside me.” 

Natasha raised her eyebrow at the archer. “I don’t remember saying you’re my friend.” 

“You didn’t have to.” Natasha was surprised by the honesty in his voice. It wasn’t exactly something she was used to. The closest thing she’d had to a friend in the Red Room was forced upon her. “And I really doubt you’d admit it to me anyways.” 

“Shut up Barton.” That was the closest Natasha could get to admitting he was right. It had nothing to do with him. She just remembered the other Widow candidates and how common it was for someone to be there one day, and gone the next. 

Clint chuckled again but let them sit in relative silence for a few minutes as the clouds flew by them and the sun slowly faded across the horizon, leaving them in the dark of night. “You ready for this?” 

“Am I ready for a mission that isn’t even guaranteed to have action and might be completely worthless?” Natasha asked with dry sarcasm. “I think I can handle this.” 

Clint could hear the bitterness behind those words. Even though she’d been cleared Fury seemed to have Natasha grounded and she’d spent the last couple weeks like a caged wild animal. She had patience, but that could only go so far for a person who’d only known action and violence for her entire adult life. The only place she ever seemed comfortable was during their sparring matches and even then, he could tell Natasha was straining to hold back. Their first few matches had been a lesson in restraint. Whoever had trained her clearly didn’t care about their long-term health. She seemed to only have one gear, like training had been considered life and death. Clint knew she’d told the SHIELD psychiatrists about her past. Hell, he’d even seen one of them after a session beg Fury to assign someone else. He’d never looked at the information, though he was sure it would be made available if he asked. He didn’t need to know specifics. “I’m sure you can.” 

“So, who is this Hill? And how were they stupid enough to mess up this badly?” Natasha asked flippantly. 

Barton shot her an annoyed look, but Natasha didn’t know what she’d said to annoy him. Anytime there was a failed mission at the Red Room it was always the agent’s fault. No questions, or excuses. Failure was failure. “I’ve only worked with Maria a bit, but don’t insult her. I’ll let you get away with it this time since you don’t know her.” 

Natasha wasn’t intimidated but she was a little intrigued at the normally jovial Clint actually getting upset on this woman’s behalf. “Enlighten me. What’s so special about one agent that we’re flying all this way on almost zero evidence?” 

“Because if our places were switched, Maria would be doing exactly what we are.” 

Natasha contemplated his words in silence as they continued to fly towards their destination. Quickly getting closer to the spot the explosions had been reported. The dark, starless night made it easy to spot the glowing ember remnants of what happened earlier. 

“Don’t see any movement down there.” Natasha noted. 

Clint calmly landed the quinjet just outside the mountain range where it was flat enough. They’d have to hike a little way but there wasn’t a closer spot to safely land. 

They quickly exited and carefully made their way into the small valley between mountains. Just because there wasn’t any obvious activity neither wanted to be careless and make things worse on themselves. They took their time surveilling the area, watching for any signs of movement but seeing nothing beyond a few local species of vulture indulging on the dead. 

“Looks like a hell of a fight went down here.” Clint said from her side as he looked out with night vision binoculars. 

Natasha was ready to agree and suggest they get up close to see more when a tiny buzz came over their earpieces and Phil Coulson’s voice greeted them. “I’ve got some news for you two.” 

“Go ahead.” Clint acknowledged. 

“They found Stark a couple hours ago wandering through the desert a few miles from your position.” 

“Do we have any info from him?” 

“Not yet. Military is being tight lipped and Stark’s still in transport back to the States. We aren’t likely to get anything from him for a while, but I’m being sent to meet him in person.” 

Clint’s eyebrows furrowed. “So, now Fury cares.” 

“He does... Which is why your mission has now become official.” 

“You told him?” 

“He didn’t have to tell me.” Interrupted Nick Fury’s voice through their earpieces. “You think a quinjet leaves my carrier without me knowing about it?” 

Natasha opted to remain quiet. Content to just let these men argue over semantics. Rather than continue listening to them bicker she muted her earpiece and made her way down into the scorched valley. She’d rather not continue wasting time now that it seemed pretty clear there was no potential enemies in the area still alive. 

Walking through the smoldering wreckage was a bit eerie. Natasha’s mind putting together a story of the events based on the location of bodies and burn patterns. She’d seen enough death and destruction over the years that it was almost second nature. She didn’t really see how anyone had survived this, let alone some billionaire that had likely never needed to lift a hand in his own defense. Initially she’d assumed they’d be confirming this agent's death and flying home, but the news that Stark had somehow survived showed her assumptions were off. Maybe this Maria Hill had survived too. 

She’d been walking around the area for a few minutes when something caught her eye and she kneeled down to get a better look at the almost imperceptible difference in the sand. It wasn’t much. Easy to overlook if someone didn’t know what to look for but Natasha had tracked enough people across every environment imaginable. She knew the subtle signs of someone trying valiantly to hide their trail. 

They’d been crawling, presumably unable to walk for some reason which became apparent when Natasha found the smears of blood this person had meticulously tried to hide by covering them with sand. They were clearly losing quite a lot of blood by what she found and Natasha was slowly gaining respect for this person. Injured, likely inhaling smoke, and unable to walk but they still did an admirable job of hiding their tracks in the sand. They didn’t do a good enough job to not be noticed, but Natasha wasn’t unaware of how good she was. She had a healthy ego and there was only two people who’d ever managed to get the drop on her. 

Once she had the trail it didn’t take too long to follow it to the inevitable ending point. Once again, she found herself more than a little impressed in this person at how far they’d managed to crawl in their suboptimal state. 

At the end of the trail Natasha found a piece of wood was cleverly placed to look like it was just a stray bit of wreckage at a distance. She walked along the side of it and saw how it was wedged into the sand to create a small, shaded area beneath it. It worked as both shelter from the blazing sun and any eyes that weren’t actively looking for something out of place. Clever thinking in a horrible situation. 

Natasha made sure to move slowly and not startle whoever was underneath the wooden scrap. Whether it was Hill or not, the person underneath wasn’t likely to know she was there to help at first- if they were even still alive, or conscious at this point. She rapped her knuckles against the wood loud enough to know it’d be heard. “Knock, knock... I know you’re under there so make this easier on both of us and come out.” 

She waited patiently for a sign the person had heard but no returning signal came. 

Natasha carefully knelt down and lifted the wood enough to see what was underneath and she wasn’t surprised to see the dark silhouette of a, presumably female body beneath. Judging by what she knew of the region and the Ten Rings organization she highly doubted they allowed any women so she had to assume this was Hill until Barton came to confirm. 

She took out a small flashlight and shined it into the darkness to get a better look at the person beneath. Their clothes were so covered in soot and sand that it was impossible to tell what they’d looked like originally. The heavy boots on their feet were oddly shiny, and a closer look showed how they’d started to melt from all the heat. She couldn’t see the source of the blood she’d seen earlier so hopefully that was a good sign and it wasn’t still bleeding. At least the slow rise and fall of their chest told her they were alive. Her light moved up to try and get a view of their face but a shield of dark, tangled, and dirt filled hair blocked her view. All in all, Natasha was pretty amazed they weren’t dead given how bad they looked. 

The Russian unmuted her earpiece and ignored whatever was being said to inform them of what she’d been doing while they’d been pettily arguing. “I think I found your agent.” Her words swiftly cutting off the other voices. 

“Really?” Barton asked, impressed. 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Yes. Now, could you please stop whining over things that don’t matter, get down here, and help me.” 

Natasha was sure Barton had responded but she was distracted when her feet were suddenly swept out from under her and the air was driven out of lungs as her back smacked into the sand. She quickly rolled out of reflex and got back to her knees to look back at whatever had knocked her down. 

If she wasn’t impressed before, Natasha would have been hard pressed to not be now. Even injured, clearly dehydrated and with an arm that didn’t look like it should be working at all, this woman still had the strength to kick out and sweep her feet out. 

Damnit. In the space of a few months Natasha went from only one person ever having gotten the drop on her, to three after this. It was honestly getting a bit embarrassing. 

Her initial reaction went right to the quickest way to incapacitate the threat, but as quick as those thoughts came, they went away when she actually looked at the woman who’d kicked out her feet. Despite her having enough energy to knock Natasha down, it was abundantly clear she didn’t have much left. Face grimacing in pain behind the hair that was plastered to her head from the combination of sand and sweat mixing into a muddy paste. The foot sweep seemed far closer to a last gasp then an honest defense. 

“Maria Hill?” Natasha said softly, hoping that this woman wasn’t so far out of her head she couldn’t concentrate on her voice. Thankfully, it seemed to work and the frantic, almost pathetic movements she was making halted and that success prompted Natasha to continue speaking. “We’re here to get you home.” 

Natasha had never attempted to reassure someone before and the words felt odd in her mouth. Like even the words were unsure if they should leave her lips. To her eternal gratitude Hill- if this was her- seemed to lose consciousness once again and she didn’t have to attempt any more reassurance. 

She heard Clint making his way closer and turned to the archer as she pointed her flashlight down onto the woman’s prone form. “This her?” 

Barton nodded sadly as he took in the poor state of her health. “I’ll bring the quinjet over. You stay here with her.” 

Before Natasha could suggest she go for the quinjet and he stay, Barton was already sprinting away. “Great...” 

This agent kept on finding new ways to surprise Natasha, her eyes open and watching the Russian spy with confusion. At this point Natasha wished she’d just stay unconscious for both their sakes. 

“Clint will be back soon...” It was utilitarian and merely a statement of fact but that was the best Natasha could offer right now. 

The agent’s dry, cracked lips slowly tried to move and form a noise but Natasha couldn’t hear anything at first till she leaned down and tilted her ear closer. “St-Stark?” 

“On his way back to the States.” Natasha answered her and watched as Hill’s body seemed to relax at that information. 

She didn’t know exactly what prompted her hand to move- maybe it was all those American movies Clint had showed her- but Natasha’s hand suddenly found itself smoothing the dirt caked hair away from this woman’s face. Perhaps she just knew how uncomfortable hair that dirty could be. The Red Room would let them go weeks without any form of modern cleanliness in order to toughen them up for the uncaring circumstances of their eventual missions. That was probably it. 

But she didn’t have an answer for why her hand had stayed there until the familiar roar of the quinjet’s engines hovered down from above. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this first look into Natasha and seeing how her mind works. Plus we got Maria and Natasha's first official meeting. Probably not how you thought it was going to go, but hopefully it was still fun. 
> 
> We'll check in with Tony for a while next chapter and see how his return to America goes this time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for the continued great response. Sorry for taking so long, but I was changing jobs so things got a little hectic for me. Hopefully things will calm down soon. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Rhodey?” 

“Yeah, Tony?” 

“Let me know when you find out about Robin. If she has any family left I want to be the one to tell them.” 

“I’ll look into it when I get back to the base.” 

Tony greedily sucked in the fresh air of his home country as the ramp slowly lowered to the tarmac. 

“Watch it, coming up here.” Tony’s friend James Rhodes guided him down and the sound of a medical team rolled up to them with a wheelchair. 

“Are you kidding me with this? Get rid of them.” Tony wasn’t in the mood to deal with any more medical personnel. There was only a few things he actually felt like doing today as he walked over towards his assistant, Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan. “Your eyes are red.” Tony noted seriously before his natural tendency to joke over the pain took over. “A few tears for your long-lost boss?” 

“Tears of joy. I hate job hunting.” That was exactly why he liked Pepper. She always had a comeback to his lines. 

“Yeah, vacation’s over.” Tony said with seriousness. He meant it too. He wasn’t the same person that entered that cave. 

They walked towards the car and Happy carefully helps them into the back before walking back around to the driver’s side. 

“Is a broken watch some new fashion statement?” Pepper asked as calmly as she could. Tony could tell she was anything but calm, but she never let the emotions take over. 

He glanced down at the cracked watch face. Noting the old dirt embedded in the metal grooves around his wrist and thought back on the two people he’d left behind. Two people who’d sacrificed themselves for his freedom. It didn’t feel worth the price. 

Thankfully he was saved from answering as Happy got into the driver’s seat and looked back. “Where to, sir?” 

“Take us to the hospital, please, Happy.” Pepper answered for him. 

“No.” 

“No?” Pepper was never afraid of showing her emotion when she was annoyed with him or disagreed. “Tony, you have to go to the hospital.” 

“No is a complete answer.” 

“The doctor has to look at you.” 

“I don’t have to do anything. I’ve been in captivity for three months.” Tony couldn’t help the edge that entered his voice and he could see Pepper react to it but was too lost up in his own mind to care right now. 

_“First thing you’ll eat once we get out of this shithole?” Tony asked as he scooped up the unidentifiable meat slop their captors had graciously bestowed upon them._

_“Why’d you ask that, asshole?”_

_“What? It’s a valid question.”_

_“Because now I’m thinking about how bad this is.” Maria said as she spooned in a mouthful of the bland, slimy mixture."Thanks for reminding me.”_

_“Anytime Robin. But seriously,_ _Yinsen_ _just said whatever his family was having, so give me a fun answer. Price doesn’t matter, you can have anything you want. What’s the first thing you’re eating?”_

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing. “There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger, and the other...” 

“That’s enough of that.” Pepper cut him off before he could continue, assuming she knew the answer. He couldn’t blame her though. If he didn’t know any better, he would have guessed the sentence ended with a sexual reference. 

“... is not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now.” 

“Call for a press conference?” Pepper asked, perplexed. 

“Yeah.” He knew what needed to be done after seeing his name attached to so much death and pain up close. 

“What on earth for?” 

“Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first.” 

Happy turned around and fixed Tony with a relieved look in his eyes that he tried to hide. Some might think it a bit sad but the man who worked for him was probably one of Tony’s closest friends. “What’re your tastebuds craving? In-N-Out? Fat Burger? Monty’s? Shake Shack? Hollywood Burger?” 

“Burger King...” 

Happy was silent for a moment as he processed and even Pepper was giving Tony an odd look. “Burger King?” He asked for clarification. 

“Yeah...” 

_“Seriously? Like, seriously? Anything in the world and you choose Burger King of all places?” Tony asked incredulously._

_“You asked and I answered.”_

_“Can I at least ask why?”_

_“You can...” Robin said but made no indication she’d answer further._

_“Come on. Now you made me curious. Don’t leave me hanging on a story thread like that.”_

_“Ugh... Fine... When I was in_ _younger,_ _I used to go there after school to do my homework.”_

_“I apologize to your tastebuds. That is just sad. Nerdy little Robin did her homework in a Burger King. You know, they call it_ **_home_ ** _work for a reason.”_

_Robin had smiled sadly and looked back down at the poor excuse for food they had now. “And there is a reason for why I did it there...”_

* * *

Maria wasn’t sure why she’d woke up and she wished she hadn’t immediately. There wasn’t an inch of her body that didn’t radiate pain and every small jostling of the vehicle made things worse. Her eyelids didn’t even seem to obey her anymore and her ears seemed to be the only thing working right now. 

She’d been in a quinjet enough times to recognize the soft sounds of its engine, so at least she could feel somewhat calm about her current predicament, but her head was fuzzy and she tried to remember what had happened. Maria remembered pressing the button Tony’s suit so he could escape but everything beyond that was a chaotic jumble of images and the overwhelming feeling of pain. 

When she’d pressed the button the jets on the boots immediately ignited and scorched her legs. She could remember the odd feeling of her legs burning till the pain actually started to fade and the heat melted her shoes to repeat the process of burning pain in her feet. 

The possibility of the explosives laden valley going up in flames hadn’t been lost on her, but in that moment, Maria figured that she had no other options that ended with Tony living. She wasn’t trying to die, but the mission was always more important. She vaguely recalls falling to the ground to avoid the smoke and fire, but things got even fuzzier after that. 

She couldn’t suppress a gasp as her painfully dry lips cracked and fresh air entered her equally dry mouth. 

“Of course, you’d wake up the second I leave.” 

Maria didn’t recognize the voice, but she could tell it was a woman, and if she wasn’t mistaken, she heard the hint of an accent to her English. She tried to use her voice but her throat immediately told her that it was a bad idea. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but shutup. I’ve got some water here, but you’ll have to drink slowly. No matter what your body is telling you, you won’t like what happens if you give in.” 

Something in her voice made Maria believe she was speaking from experience and she gently nodded her head only for the fuzziness to turn into ringing, and a wave of nausea hitting her like a truck. 

“Probably shouldn’t really move much either. I’ll make it easy on you.” Maria wondered what this woman meant by that when she felt a gentle pressure against the pads of her fingertips. “You feel that? Tap once for yes, twice for no.” 

Even her fingers hurt but given the options it seemed like the lesser evil. Maria tapped once and in that moment, she realized she was tapping the woman’s palm. 

“Good. Do you remember how you got here?” 

Maria tapped three times. 

“Yes and No?” 

Maria tapped once. 

“We’re bringing you back to SHIELD. Clint’s steering right now so I got stuck with nurse duty.” 

Maria appreciated the woman’s nonchalance. She didn’t want people to make a big deal about her. Ideally, she’d debrief Fury when they got back to the Helicarrier, but that wasn't going to happen. 

“Ready for some water?” 

Maria tapped once but let her finger linger for a moment. The woman’s palm was a mysterious mix of soft skin and deeply ingrained callouses. Two opposites encased in the same small space her finger had touched. Maybe she just needed something else to focus on instead of her own pain. 

“Ok. Open your mouth.” 

It was slow, awkward, and Maria felt like a child unable to feed herself. She wanted to open her eyes but the strain to lift her eyelids wasn’t worth the blinding stab of pain in her brain when the light hit her eyes. 

“You should try and sleep if you can. You’ve got an hour before we’re back.” 

Maria tapped twice but her body was already starting to disobey her orders and she felt herself slipping under again. 

A whispered, “Stubborn ass.” Was the last thing she heard before unconsciousness came. 

Maria was getting real sick of being knocked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a little short, but it set up a few very important things for the rest of the story and I thought you'd all like a little bit of Maria's POV on Nat ; )

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little opener. Natasha and Pepper will both be coming, but we've got some way to go before we leave the desert for good. 
> 
> I hope you liked this random little 'what if' idea I had. Let me know with a comment or a kudos! Either gets me to write faster hahaha.


End file.
